Feline Forplay
by nubnub22
Summary: After the second round, both Yuki and Kyo are completely exhausted. When Kyo wakes up later that night, he decides to give his angelic lover a reward (Rated M since I'm like that... YukixKyo -one shot)


Feline Foreplay

(A.k.a. Round 3)

Pair: Yuki x Kyo

Anime/manga: Fruit's Basket

POV: Kyo Sohma

Oneshot (yup)

Note: This is complete lemon. That is your warning.

Yuki was lying in my arms, peacefully resting. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing a very quiet. I expected him to be tired: our second round was hectic, lots of hair pulling and talking dirty, but at least I got to know Yuki's fetishes. I feel my lips curl.

I just lay there for a while, watching him peacefully rest. Part of his short, lavender hair, cascaded down his beautiful face. It accented the beautiful curvature of his face. His thin, yet plump, lips were slightly open, allowing me to hear his quiet breathing. He looks so gentle, resting in my arms, like he may break if I made even the slightest move. He just seemed like a beautiful angel resting.

 _He's so beautiful… Hmm… What should I do now? I don't want to wake him… He's so exhausted. I should do something for him, though, since he actually went and did this with me; he actually_ _ **wanted**_ _to do this with me. What should I do for him…?_

My mind starts to wander to our first time. It was heaven: his moans were angelic, the way he squirmed from pleasure made me feel that I knew what I was doing, plus his breathing and groaning were so sexy that my mind was going blank…

I feel something slide down my face. I touch the side of my mouth with my free hand: I drooled. I quickly wipe it off with a napkin, feeling like a complete pervert for doing even drooling…

 _I really feel I should do something special for him… He let me be inside of him, made me feel content and complete. What should I do?_

I look over on my nightstand and see the unused can of whipped cream. I feel an ideapop in my brain but I can't tell what it actually is. Then I see the bowtie for the suit Shigure bought me for no purpose at all. Then one word pops into my head: _butler._

I set the platter down onto the nightstand by my bed. I shake Yuki lightly, trying to wake him. He slowly lifted his eyelids, showing me his beautiful lavender eyes, glowing brightly in the dark room. "Hello there" he says sleepily.

"Hi. Did you have a good nap?" I ask softly.

"Mm-hm."

He tried to push himself, but immediately flopped back on the bed. I could see a pained look on his face. I flinched when he did, worry evident in my voice. "Are you okay?" I ask softly. "Mhm…" he responds with a nod. I could still see the pain on his face. I know it can't really be helped but I still don't want him to be in any pain. I apologize for being so rough the second round. He waves it off.

After a while, he's able to push himself up, resting on his elbows. He slowly crawls over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, cuddling into my hip like a young child. "I'm fine!" he replies cheerfully, an adorable smile appearing on his face. I smile appeared on my face. _He could be so cute! Such a cute little angel…_

"Hey, Kyo?" he asks, bringing me back to the real world. I look down and say, "Yes, Yuki?" He giggles. He asks, "What's up with the butler outfit?" I look down at my English Butler costume (think Black Butler…) and back at Yuki; I feel a smile creep up onto my face. My answer: "I'd like to serve you, master."

"Master, huh?" I nod. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes first. No peeking."

"Okee!" he replied adorably, shutting his eyes quickly. I grab the platter that was sitting on the nightstand and hold it out in front of him. "You ca open your eyes now."

I watch as Yuki opened his eyes slowly at first, then gasp, eyes wide, as he sees a tray of many delicacies: ripe strawberries, a perfect shade of red, outlined the outer rim of the platter. An assortment of vanilla and chocolate candies, warm and sweet smelling, sat in groups of three all around the dish. All kinds of heart shaped sweets and cakes, plus a good variety of baked goods, surrounded the dips. The dips were chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, blueberry, caramel, and raspberry dip, all sitting in separate dishes in the middle, surrounding our unused whipped cream. There were also two milkshakes on either side of the dips, too, obviously made with delicacy and perfection.

"H-How… H-How did you?" Yuki tried to say. "Oh, this? That's a secret…" I whisper with a quick wink. His face begins to turn red. I almost yelped kawaii when I saw that.

I give him a while to take it all in. Yuki was still a bit shocked but he looked up at me and managed to say, "So… You're going to be my 'butler' tonight?" I nod. "And you'll do anything I say?" I nod again.

His shock disappeared and embarrassment creeped up onto his face, his face getting even redder than before. "What's wrong master?" I ask. He shook his head, waiving it off. He took a deep breath and said, "Hey, um, do you have any blindfolds?" I'm curious but set down the platter and open up the drawer of the nightstand and take out my box of thick, silk blindfolds. I hand them to Yuki. "Y-You actually have blindfolds?" he asks as he opens the lid. "A-And they're l-lace?" I nod. "Why?" A smile spread on my face as I said, "I'll leave that up to your imagination…" His face gets redder.

He searches through the box for one that peeked his interest. I wait a bit before asking, "If you don't mind me asking: why exactly do you need one?" His eyes wandered up towards me. I cute yet sly smile slowly spread on his face. "You'll see soon enough…" he replies, lust evident in his voice. "Turn around" he commands. I do as he says. _Obviously he got over his embarrassment…_

I listen as he moves around on the bed, the bed creaking as he stands up. My mind wanders to what he'll do to me once I'm blindfolded. He holds a beautiful black blindfold, made with beautiful lace patterns and delicate, detailed craftsmanship in front of my eyes. He places it over my eyes and ties it in the back, not too tight but I can't pull it off easily.

"Don't take this off, okay?" he says. "Yes master." I reply. I hear as he walks away from me. I hear the door open and close, his footsteps getting more distant as he walks down the hallway.

My heart drops, my mind automatically replaying one sentence: _He's just left me…_

After about 5 minutes, I slowly hear the door creak open. I pray that it's Yuki. I hear footsteps come towards me, slow and swift, and I automatically tense up. "Relax, Kyo…" I hear a soft familiar voice say. _Yuki!_ I begin to relax a bit. I hear a giggle and my mind begins to wander back to that sentence…. I wanna tell him all the things that have going through my mind when he was gone, how worried I was that he'd left me! _I've been alone so long…_

I feel warm hands on my shoulders and a jolt of lust runs through me as the familiar feeling of Yuki's plump ass weigh down on my lap, directly on top of my crotch I might add. I want to devour him right now, but I know I have to wait. I feel his warmth as his lips come close to my ear. "You can take off the ribbon" he purred in my ear. Another jolt runs through me.

"Alright" reply, as I reach back to untie the silk ribbon that blinded me. I let it fall; the surprise Yuki gave me was more magnificent.

Yuki was wearing a school girl uniform! Not the one from our school, but just… I mean, he had the pleated skirt, the sailor shirt, the shoes, everything! The difference was that the pleated skirt was definitely meant to be a mini skirt; a _**very**_ mini skirt. The shirt was so loose and light, my breathing could make it flap as if there was a breeze, yet it could still contour his beautiful shape. Also, he wore silky, black, thigh high leggings that marvelously accentuated his beautiful legs. The only word that came to mind was: _Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!_

I was on the verge of drooling because of Yuki's glorious body. I even had a nosebleed. I didn't even know until Yuki told me and when I went to touch my nose, sure enough there was blood. I quickly grab the hankie out of my coat's pocket and wipe it away, trying my best to hide the embarrassment. Luckily, I had more than one handkerchief…

I tossed the bloodied hankie on the floor, slowly calming my heartbeat, mind, and crotch. Once I gain my composure again, I ask Yuki, "Yuki, why are you wearing…this?" He giggles. "I wanted to dress up, too. Is that okay?" I feel a smile creep up onto my face. "Whatever you wish, Yuki." He nods as he takes this in. Then he demands, "Then you shall call me master from now on." I nod. "Also," he continues, "you will accept this as a reward and a punishment."

"Why do I need to be punished, Yuk- I mean, master?"

"Because you're not the only one who likes a bit of foreplay…" he purrs, licking his delicious lips slowly.

"Yes, master. Although I believe that I'm not worthy of such a, uh, punishment…"

"Enough talk. Lay me on the bed" Yuki ordered. I did as he said, gripping his and slowly rising before gently placing him on the bed. He sits up and leans on the wall. "Feed me" he orders, waiving his hand toward the platter of delicacies. _Aren't you enjoying this…_ I thought as I bowed and turned to pick up the platter that sat on the nightstand.

I hold it up to Yuki's face. I ask him, "What would you like, master?" He contemplates a bit, then points to the strawberries before pointing to the chocolate dip. I nod. I grab a big, juicy strawberry and dip it into the milk chocolate, making sure the excess is off before holding up to Yuki's mouth.

Yuki parts his lips and slowly takes the strawberry into his warm mouth, wrapping his soft lips around it. He sucks on it a bit, and then slightly opens his mouth, as if to make sure I see, as he slowly licked off the chocolate. He closes his mouth again and slowly slides his lips off of the strawberry; he quickly licks the tip clean with the flick of his tongue.

I didn't know what to say; I definitely was _not_ expecting that from Yuki. _But, then again, he seems to be full of surprises tonight…_ I am reminded of our first time [The Proposal] when his mouth had caressed my fingers. He has such a divine mouth…

I come back to reality when I hear a soft voice say, "Hey, Kyo, you okay?" I look down and see Yuki with a look of worry on his face. I smile at his concern from me. "I'm quite all right, master" I reply, attempting to take away his concerns, "I was just a bit surprised by… that." A seductive smile creeps up onto his face, any trace of concern disappearing. "I just wanted to see if my tongue could be of good use" he said seductively. "I see…" _Damn, I want him so badly right now…I just want to ravage his entire body…_

"Well", started Yuki, "since you're all right, you should be able to continue." I could tell that it wasn't an option. I hold the platter in front of him again, nearly spilling the entire contents of it onto Yuki because of his surprise.

After a few minutes, and many sweets, Yuki decides to drink from the milkshake a bit before choosing his final delicacy. He decided on the Vanilla Candy Roll*. He especially saved the vanilla dip for last… After I've dipped the roll into the vanilla dipped the roll, I make sure to get the excess off. Yuki watched with erotic eyes as the delicious white liquid slowly slid off of the roll and dripped into back into the dip. I began to feel my dick grow hard at the sensation of Yuki's eyes carefully watching, his warm tongue wetting his soft lips… _Damn, he looks so sexy… Am I just gonna be saying damn for the rest of the night?_ Once the excess is fully off, I hold it up to Yuki's mouth. Of course, like with every other candy he chose, he started off doing as he did with the strawberry. This time, though, he went even slower. He sucks on it until any trace of vanilla dip is gone. He began to bob on it as if it was a real cock and my dick got even harder, which was surprisingly still possible.

He sucked on it so hard that it popped, allowing the white cream filling that was inside to fly all over his face. It dribbled down his mouth, cheeks, and chin; he opened his mouth to show me how much he had caught. In my eyes, it looked like someone had exploded all over his face. For some reason, seeing that turned me on…

"M-Master?" I was trying not to stutter, but it slipped out.

"Yes Kyo?"

"Is this an invitation of some kind?"

"Maybe…"

He leans in close to me and whispers seductively into my ear, "Will you accept my proposal?"

Did he really just ask me that?

"Damn, Yuki…" I groaned. His mouth was warm and wet, a comforting pleasure, especially when it was sliding up and down my cock. I look down at Yuki, bobbing his head up and down, and it turns me on somehow. I could feel cock throbbing, hungrily awaiting more of Yuki's beautiful mouth and lips.

Yuki slid his mouth off my cock and began work on the tip: he licked it like an ice cream cone, and then flicks his tongue across it a few times before swirling his tongue around it. He gives it a quick kiss, then holds my dick straight up. He slowly began to lick the underside of my cock, base to tip, leaving a shiver of lust crawling down my spine. He gives me a quick wink before abruptly deep-throating every inch of my cock hungrily. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as a loud groan escaped me. Yuki truly has a divine mouth, truly suited for this.

I want to cum in his mouth but that'll be for later; I knew somewhere that was even more pleasurable… I gently pull on Yuki's hair, granting me a moan. "Master," I asked, "can I be inside of you?" He slides his mouth off with a _bop_ before taking a moment to think about it. After a bit of thinking, he says, "You undress me and I get to pick the position." I chuckle, nodding at the interesting request.

I slip my dick back into my pants, since I don't want any unwanted accidents, before Yuki and I switch places. He leans forward and I automatically lurch forward planting my lips onto his. We tongue wrestle for a bit before my lips ventured down to his neck. Beautiful moans escaped my angel as I nipped and sucked on every sensitive area of Yuki's slender neck. I leave a few kiss marks as a territorial sign. Yuki's moans told me he approved.

We kissed for a few more minutes until I got too antsy and began to undress him. I peeled off Yuki's shirt quickly, exposing his glorious upper body. I thought popped into my head and I quickly grab the can of whipped cream, spraying it all over his chest. I attack his body before he's able to question it.

After licking him clean, I continue my journey, moving down to his legs. I slip off his shoes and toss them across the room somewhere. I kiss his thighs, feeling pleasure go through me as Yuki's moans reached my ear. My hand slithers up his skirt and begins fondling his hardness. "K-Kyo…!" he moaned loudly. I chuckled. "You're so naughty, Yuki…" I purred. I glance up at him and see his bright pink cheeks. I smile automatically.

I look down at his beautiful legs, looking at the black leggings that somehow perfectly accentuated his long legs

I flip Yuki's skirt up and find a nice surprise: panties. As in _girl's underwear._ It wasn't a regular pair, either: they were sick, black panties with frills and lace. _I believe my dick has grown longer than Pinocchio's nose…_ 'Damn' was all that could surface from my mouth. I finally got a hold of my senses after nearly burning a hole in his underwear. I looked up at Yuki, embarrassment clear on his face. I chuckled lightly at the sight before me: it was adorable. _Such a cute little angel…_ "Is this" I say, referring to the black entity, "for me, master?" He nods slightly, cheeks getting even pinker. I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you" I say with a kind smile. Yuki smiles back gently.

I get back to the task at hand: the underwear. I grab both sides of the underwear. "Please lift your hips, master." he complies. I slip them off, his dick popping out to say hello, and toss them somewhere around the room.

A great idea pops into my head and a smile slips onto my face. I grab the whipped cream and spray it all over his crotch. I grab his legs and toss them onto my shoulders. I go down and immediately began to devour his cock hungrily. "Aah! K-Kyo… No. Please! Ah-haa!" he moans. As I bob my head up and down his cock, I snake a hand underneath his ass and slip a finger into his tight hole. He began squirming, moaning even louder. I kept going at an even pace, trying to find his good spot both on the outside and on the inside. My free arm holds one of his thighs so he doesn't choke me.

"K-Kyo…! More! Oh, please…" Yuki begs and moans simultaneously. I think about that for a few seconds. "As you wish, master" I say.

I finish cleaning up his cock, removing my finger from his ass. He looks at me, confused. "What position would you like, master?" I ask Yuki. He thinks about it for a bit, then says, "D-Doggy style." A smile creeps up onto my face. "As you wish."

Yuki crawls onto the bed as I pull my hardened cock back out. I crawl onto the bed and position myself behind Yuki. I put my cock at his entrance and slowly push into him. "Ahn!" he moaned. I obviously hit a really good spot. I thrust inside of him slowly. I don't like going slow, but I don't want to hurt him. Yuki hates me going slow even more than I do. "Faster…" he whimpered. I thought about it for a sec and decide to play with him a bit… I ignore his request. "Kyo…faster… Please!" he begs. I ignore the request again. He starts whimpering with every slow stroke.

"Kyo…" he says in a worried voice. I stop moving and turn his head to me. A single tear ran down his face. I sigh, guilt piling up. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to tease you…" A gentle smile slowly forms on his face. "It's okay. I just thought that you were afraid of hurting me… I'll be okay." I smile, pulling him up-right, and wiping the tear off his face. "I'm sorry for teasing you" I say, pecking him on the cheek, "You forgive me?" He nods and kisses me on the lips. I can't help but smile.

I pull out of him, and lay him down on his back, lifting his legs onto my shoulders. I quickly thrust into him without any warning. "Oh!" he moaned. I continue this pace for a while, Yuki shaking with overwhelming pleasure. "Oh, yes… Yes! M-More! Oh, goodness, more! Please!" I gave him what he wanted, finding and hitting his good spot at an even faster pace. After a while of this, Yuki began to shake violently. "No more… I-I can't…" I can tell Yuki's ready to explode, so I go just a bit faster. "Kyo!" he yelled, cum flying all over the place.

I pull out, allowing myself to flop on my side onto the bed. I watch as Yuki's arms give out and he face-plants into the pillow, ass clearly sticking out. We lay there, both trying to catch our breath. I look down and start laughing. "What's so funny?" Yuki asks, voice muffled by the pillow. "I have a slight problem…" I say, trying to calm down. Yuki lifts his head up. I point at the _little_ problem and Yuki's eyes grow wide: I was still hard. Yuki face-palmed, shaking his head at my weird predicament.

I scoot over towards Yuki and whisper into his ear, "Will you ride me?" His head shot up, eyes as wide as a cows, face as red as a tomato. He began to stutter unintelligible words that somehow sounded completely adorable. I cup his face in my hands. "Yuki, it'll be okay; I'll make sure it doesn't hurt." I say, trying to sooth my little angel. He nods, still obviously flustered.

I get up and quickly strip myself of all my clothing. I sat at the edge of the bed and lifted Yuki up onto my lap. My hands glide up and down the silky black leggings that covered his slender legs all the way up to his thighs. I just looked at the view in front of me and I couldn't help but smile, licking my lips at the sight of his delicious body. My mouth went down to devour his nipple practically automatically; it was a beautiful bright pink and I wanted more of it.

"K-Kyo…" I stop my actions and look up at Yuki's beautiful face. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, his ears a bright red. He looked worried yet determined. I was beginning to worry that something was wrong until I felt a soft hand grab my cock.

I watched as he adjusted his tight entrance above the head of my cock. I felt his deep breath before the amazing feeling of tightness and a burning heat on the head of my dick, slowly going down. A pleasurable shiver went down my spine as he slid down my cock, a deep groan escaping from the back of my throat. Yuki's breathing was already becoming hoarse from moaning as he moved downward.

Finally, Yuki had me completely deep inside of him; it felt like hours before he'd finally buried my cock to the hilt. Both Yuki and I took a few breathes to try and calm our lung's down a bit before we continued.

Yuki slowly began to move up and down my cock, a pleasurable moan escaping I knew this lips every time he went down. His pace was a very torturous and painfully slow speed. Both my dick and I were impatient and I really wanted Yuki to go faster. Then I remembered and the fact that I teased Yuki beforehand, so I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to get vengeance or if he was just trying to pace himself. Either way, I could not take the torture…

Suddenly all movement stopped. "Are you alright, Kyo?" I looked up and saw Yuki's beautiful round eyes filled with worry. I decided to be honest: "I wished you'd to go faster." Yuki looked a bit bewildered. "Well, I don't know if I can…" said Yuki in a very seductive voice. I loved his seductiveness but I was impatient and needed him to know the truth: "Yuki, if you don't go faster than the pace you already had, I am most likely going to pin you to this pin and fuck you 'til my dick goes prunie like a raisin."

Yuki's eyes became even wider, completely bamboozled by my statement. It amazes me how his face can become redder and redder…

My statement did the trick: he began to move again but a bit faster this time. As he did, he said, between moans, "I-Is this good, K-Kyo?" I shook my head. He goes up to a normal paced speed but it still wasn't enough… "Yuki, just a bit faster…" He looked a bit depressed and I was just about to apologize to him but then he surprisingly went faster. It was just the right pace. His moans got louder, reflecting how good he felt inside.

I feel so proud of him; it's not very often you see Yuki step out of his comfort zone. _Maybe I should give him a little reward for his good behavior…_ I grab his dripping cock and move at a quick pace. "Nyah!" was the first thing that comes out of his mouth. Yuki, amazingly, was somehow motivated to go faster. I could feel a smile spread on my face as mischievous thoughts crept into my mind.

My other hand went up toward his beautifully erect nipples; I caressed one of them between my index finger and thumb, tweaking them ever so slightly. "K-Kyo… I…" Yuki was trying to say something but I was so focused on his body that I almost didn't hear it. My mind chose to ignore it; my lips chose to attack his succulent neck, tasting his sweetest spots. As my mouth focused on his neck, my hands traveled everywhere else on his body. It was like taking a journey through my favorite landscape again and again.

Yuki suddenly comes to an immediate stop, pushing me roughly onto the bed. I look up and see his face is redder than a tomato, his panting very heavy and fast. I automatically felt bad for pushing him past his limit.

I sit up and wrap my arms around him gently. "Are you okay?" I whisper to him kindly. "Mm-hm." he responded. _I decide to be a bit greedy and this happens… God, I'm an idiot!_

I let him relax and catch his breath and, after a few minutes, his chest began to move up and down at a normal pace again. I cup his face in my hands. "I'm so sorry… I didn't-" I started but a slender finger hushed my lips. I look up at Yuki, smiling kindly at me; the first thing he says, "Kyo, don't be so corny. I like it but this is not the right moment." I chuckle a bit. He turns his face and kisses the palm of my hand before laying his face onto it. _My angel…_

"Are you okay?" I say out of habit. He nods. I wondered why he had stopped so abruptly. He somehow read my mind: "I couldn't handle…so much… at once…" I don't know whether or not to feel happy or not. I feel happy though.

His face suddenly went from a look of kindness to a completely erotic look, eyes full of seduction. I didn't even know what to say; it was a very sexy face. He wrapped his arms around my neck and said, "Besides, we both know what I like…" And with that, my common sense vanished.

I grab Yuki's hips roughly and toss him onto the bed. I grab his ass roughly and immediately begin to thrust my cock quickly into his feverishly hot insides with a quick, hot pace. His moans come out husky, fast, and loud, yet still sounding angelic. He clawed at the sheets erratically and bit his bottom lip until it bled. I grabbed his arms really quick and placed them around my neck and he began clawing his nails into my back. "M-More! Oh…! Please, give me more!" he both moaned and begged simultaneously. "I'll think about it…" I respond. Yuki whimpered, "Please! N-Need more… K-Kyo, oh please, give me more!"

I thought about it for a few seconds and decided that I'd teased him enough. I begin to thrust into him as fast as my body allowed me to go. Once I did, something _very_ surprising came out of his mouth: "Uh…Uh… Ah, god, oh yes! Oh, _fuck!"_

It was very surprising to hear. Not enough to make me stop, but it sure as hell was surprising. What was even more surprising was that it somehow turned me on even more.

As we continued on, I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach and I knew I was almost there. Yuki's moans became louder and I knew that he was close, too. I grunted as I completely explode, leaking my cum all over the inner walls of Yuki's ass. Yuki yelled my name as he came all over our chests and stomachs.

I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. As our bodies, minds, and hearts were drawn to each other, so were our lips.

 _Ah, that was great…!,_ I thought. I look over at Yuki, who was lying on his side, as he stared down at his pillow. He looked over at me and sweetly smiled. I just can't help but smile when he smiles. Yuki moves closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He smile was adorable.

I kissed his forehead gently as I lightly squeezed him toward. It's not every day that you can cuddle with the person you love without turning into an animal… Anyways, Yuki kept kissing me nonstop. I just go ahead and say, "Yuki, I know I am an amazing sex god but my dick is a pruned noodle that needs some rest." Yuki's cheeks turn a bit pink as he giggled cutely.

He sighed. "I don't want this night to end…" he said sadly.

"We'll still be together when the sun comes up, right?"

"I guess so…" He smiled lightly.

Yuki reaches up and lightly smacks my forehead. "What was that for?" I ask comically as a rub my forehead. "That was for teasing me. You know that I don't like being teased…" he replied. I chuckle before saying, "Fair enough."

We casually talk until sleep begins to overtake us. Yuki lays his head on my chest as he begins his journey to dreamland. I close my eyes, also being overcome with sleepiness.

"Ahn!"

My eyes quickly pop open. _What the hell was that?_ "Umm…" I look over at Yuki and see him looking at me quizzically. "What was that?" he asked. I shrugged and shook my head, not caring about it anymore.

Yuki giggled a bit, kissed my lips quickly, and lay his head on my chest yet again. I watch him as his chest begins to slowly rise and fall as sleep captured him. I close my eyes and, as sleep took its place, I hope that I can open them again and find Yuki by my side.

The End

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket, Kyo, Yuki, or any characters in this story. The rights go to it's respectful owners. This story is just from my imagination and not a part of the actual series.**

 _ **Author's crap: So it's finally done… FINALLY! I apologize soooooo much for the fact I haven't posted in probably months… A lot happened the past few weeks, so I wasn't really able to do much writing. But it's finally done! I will be updating the SebaCiel story right after this, so be ready! So, thank you for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it. Have a great day!**_ __ __


End file.
